Pokemon High School
by GSX
Summary: What happens when 16 year olds Ash and Crimson move to Kronos region where anthromorphs exist around every corner? Fun will be a thing but so will friendships and love... If the the author wants the art removed, inform me.


**Pokémon: High school**

Ash and Crimson prepare for their first day of school, Ash simply puts on his clothes when he visited Sinnoh while Crimson put on a red vest, red khaki shorts, red shoes, spiky crimson hair, red cap, and golden book bag. They greeted their mom as she just woke up from her sleep and watched her stumble into the bathroom like a drunken woman, they were unsurprised to see her do this since it was an everyday occurrence. They walked of their house and breathed in the fresh air of the Kronos region and grinned in excitement and were eager to make new friends but one drawback, half of the region were anthromorphs and even though they passed through a civil war already they still treated each other like garbage but Crimson and Ash were never exactly mean to them it was just awkward and the worst of all was that they retained some things from their ancestors the pokemon which also meant… the girls went through the heat making rape a common occurrence through the region but luckily Ash and Crimson knew what to do when things got rough… run. They walked to their local high school, it wasn't even ten seconds before all of the anthromorphs glared at them causing them to make Ash and Crimson extremely uncomfortable but they digress.

The deeper they walked into the school the deeper in shit they were to the point of no return but once again they digress. Fortunately Ash and Crimson weren't the only humans but, unfortunately there were only a few which really bummed Ash and Crimson out. They ran down the halls at high speeds which meant they probably ran for track but, the track they ran from was horny girls that hunted them down with no remorse, when they found their lockers they quickly took out their books and ran even faster down to class, a skill that the boys learned was parkour and they were pros at it, in fact they went to tournaments and won every time even when they were newbie's so they decided to run off walls, vault over railings and down the center of the stairs which may look dangerous but they went through it in a breeze.

When they made it into class the homeroom bell rang signaling that they had to sit down and they noticed different humans who were from Sinnoh, Johnto, and Unova and they were Red, Leaf, Dawn, Lucas, Hilbert, and Hilda. Ash and Crimson greeted them by waving but then these asshole anthro's pushed the brothers away and forced them to sit next a Pikachu anthro and an Snivy anthro who glared at the anthro's that pushed the boys and sighed and thought 'we might as well get to know humans' Pikachu then said to Ash "Hi! My name is Satoshi" Satoshi wore a white t-shirt, brown khaki shorts, white shoes, and long yellow hair flowing down as well a tail in her bottom. Snivy greeted Crimson by saying "name's Eclipse and yours is?" Crimson replied "name's Crimson" Snivy wore a black tank top, a black vest with two white stripes on the right, black gym shorts with white stripes, long green hair that covered her left eye, and tail in her bottom with a leaf at the tip. Ash replied hesitantly "name's Ash" and Satoshi tilted her head cutely causing Ash to blush a deep red, not only that but she pressed her g-cup breast against his arm making him blush while she giggled. Eclipse and Crimson rolled their eyes and said in unison "get a room you two" Ash and Satoshi glared at Eclipse and Crimson who laughed at their own joke and Crimson and Ash thought 'this is going to be one hell of a year' and the Ash retaliated "are you sure because I am pretty sure that I heard smooching over here" Satoshi added "shots fired! Bang! Bang!" Eclipse and Crimson stopped laughing and blushed a deep red and Eclipse retaliated "well I heard moaning" Crimson added "and I am pretty sure Satoshi yelled saying fuck me harder".

Ash and Satoshi turned into Chinese lanterns and Ash then said in defeat as well as embarrassment "touché…", Crimson and Eclipse burst out laughing and Satoshi giggled and when Ash realized he said, he nearly fell off his chair and blushed madly. If there were things to regret in life this was of them he then felt Satoshi once again put her breast on his arm, Ash was going to punch Crimson in the face at home except one problem… they had dorms for the high school and in his mind he yelled 'fffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!' the bell to show that homeroom was over rung making everyone to shut up and look forward and saw a teacher walk in, Cynthia. Ash and Crimson face palmed and heard her laugh remembering the troubles she gave them in Sinnoh and oh boy more was to come.

Since it was the first day of school she got to know her students a lot more than she did even though she wasn't that much older than Ash and Crimson the oldest students in class, which was nothing to be proud of because horny people. Cynthia then walked over to Red, Leaf, Dawn, Lucas, Hilbert, and Hilda and talked with them and they smiled, then they looked over at Crimson and Ash who were using sign language to say 'help me…' the group laughed and said in sign language 'c'mon they got big boobs…' Crimson and Ash slammed their faces into their desk and mumbled something inaudible and the girls with them giggled and so did Lead, Dawn, and Hilda. When class was over gym was up next so they needed to run quickly to get there and luckily Satoshi and Eclipse, despite their big breast they ran almost as fast as Crimson and Ash which frightened them since when the heat season came they had a possibility to get raped, fortunately it only happened in their teens.

They made it to class right on the time and saw many things to forward one of them was football, the reason behind that was because back in the boy's old school they were the best at it but, different students from different schools were really good but that pumped Ash and Crimson even more for it but while the boys had their backs turned to Satoshi and Eclipse which was one mistake they should never make because Eclipse rubbed her g-cup breast against Crimson's back causing him to blush madly and almost turned into the color of his hair, and the funny thing was that it was not rape it was embarrassment which allowed the girls to tease them. When class was over the boys rushed over to their next class and were chased by Satoshi and Eclipse who happened to know how to parkour, and were very good at it which made Crimson and Ash jump a bit but they digress.

"Ash what if they're our roommates?" Crimson questioned and Ash replied with a sigh "then we will have to live with it since this is Kronos region after all…" they jumped into class and guess who happened to be in the same class as them, Satoshi and Eclipse. At this point the boys gave up because they can't parkour through the whole entire school every day of their interesting lives. This time the girls were calm which was rather odd but then Crimson and Ash noticed a pair of jocks on the other side of the room, and chuckled at the idea of Satoshi and Eclipse being boyfriends with them but then again… Crimson and Ash were not in the position to judge. Class was almost over until one of the jocks came by and through a note at Ash and Crimson but the brothers simply ignored it infuriating the jock but kept his cool, he glared at Crimson and Ash but the brothers didn't notice, the bell rang and Satoshi and Eclipse then whispered into Ash and Crimson's ear "avoid them at all times… or problems will rise" the boys acknowledged the warning and went to lunch and sat on a bench outside eating their food with their friends. Then a pizza hit Crimson on the head which made him really angry but he has suffered worse so he just wiped it out of his hair, pissing off the jock even more, the said jock walked over and poured his milk on Ash's and Crimson's head but Crimson just gave him the middle finger and grabbed a paper towel to dry himself off and so did Ash. The jock started to grow tired and launched his fist into the back of Crimson's head but missed because Crimson moved his head out of the way and glared at the jock with his crimson red eyes, the jock was known as Silver from Johnto and know he was growing uncomfortable and pissed off so he said "get anywhere near Satoshi and Eclipse and you'll be sorry" Ash retorted "free region smart one, we can go where ever the hell we want" "okay then my fist is going into your face!" Silver tried to punch Ash but Crimson caught his hand and squeezed it, Silver winced in pain and said "I am not afraid of you… you bastard!" Crimson didn't say a word but his eyes burned in so much rage that it frightened everyone in the table, then Red said "Silver you might want to back off before he blows a fuse" Silver retort "to hell with you!" "your funeral, not mine" Crimson decided to put Silver in his place so he twist his arm and put him in an arm lock immobilizing him and then Crimson said "you can't tell what and what not to do punk" Silver threw his head backwards and hit Crimson in the nose causing him to stumble backwards and for his nose to bleed. Silver charged at him but Crimson just punched Silver in the gut really hard, hard enough to knock Silver on to the floor 3 feet back and to knock the air out of him, Crimson wiped some blood off his nose and grabbed Silver by the collar and said "you don't scare me so fuck you dude", Crimson then head butted Silver knocking him down but Crimson simply walked to his seat and ate his food and then Leaf asked "are you okay?" Crimson replied with a nod, which she was used to because Crimson used to live in Kanto in the same town as her.

Satoshi and Eclipse walked by and said "hi!" Dawn replied "hi! Um… Eclipse?" "Yes Leaf?" "Nothing :P" "okay…" Satoshi walked next to Ash and hugged him and asked "are you okay Ash?" Ash feeling uncomfortable managed to say "yeah I am, um do you mind if you let go of me please?" Satoshi blushed when she realized that she was hugging Ash in front of his friends, he chuckled while Satoshi shrugged sheepishly. Crimson finished his lunch and put it in the garbage, and then Eclipse came by and asked him "are you okay?" Crimson grinned and nodded yes Eclipse then hugged him and blushed a lot, Crimson returned the hug and also blushed but didn't say a word but then she realized everyone was staring at them and blushed in embarrassment and shuffled away quickly in avoid anymore awkwardness.

After a couple more periods of awkwardness it was finally almost the end of the day and it was the last class of the day, band even though there also was console that allowed the student to play electronic music and Crimson was specialized in that kind of music, Ash on the other hand was specialized in bass guitar. Satoshi was good at piano and Eclipse was good at playing drums, they all set up their equipment and got ready to play then, the teacher asked Crimson to play any song so he play The Difference Between Us And The Aliens (by Stephen Walking) and everyone's jaw just dropped to the floor on how well Crimson could play and Eclipse especially loved it for some reason. Ash then played a guitar solo and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, then Satoshi played and got the same reaction and so did Eclipse especially from Crimson.

At the end of the day the students rushed to their dorms and Ash's just happened to be next to Crimson's and they wanted to know who their roommates were and as soon as they opened the doors they got greeted by Satoshi and Eclipse. Satoshi was in Ash's dorm and Eclipse was with Crimson, the brothers mentally face palmed so hard it gave them a headache which hurt a lot but they could live with it. Unlike Ash, Crimson was already accustom to Eclipse's antics actually thought some of them were funny, then came the amount of homework that was given to them which was quite a lot for the first day of school but they digress, then someone called Crimson and said "listen to me! You take Eclipse away from me and I'll end you and your family!" Crimson retorted "she isn't with to begin with and I don't think she would a scrawny asshole like you… Silver" then Silver hung up and threw his phone across the room, meanwhile Crimson was sitting on his bed thinking if he did the right thing and when Eclipse entered his room she waved her hand in front of his face but no response, so she did the only idea she had in mind, she kissed Crimson on the mouth definitely getting his undivided attention.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
